


Doctor Cronus Strikes Again

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sexy doctor Cronus Ampora gets a emergency case. No one knows what happened to Mituna Captor, but he is hurt and needs treatment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was translated from swedish.

The very sexy and handsome doctor Cronus Ampora walked in the halls of the hospital. The unlit cigarette dangling from his lips. When he entered the elevator that would take him to his office, it beeped in his pocket. It was his little contraption that beeped if he had a patient. The cigarette fell out of his mouth when Cronus realized it was an emergency. Now he needed to be quick.  
 The elevator doors had already closed, but Cronus pushed them open again with his masculine muscles. He went to the gym every Tuesday evening. Running at great speed, he took himself to the emergency entrance where the nurse Damara Megido and physician Rufioh Nitram was waiting with a stretcher. On the stretcher lay a very dirty troll with hair over his face. His hair was lank lot of blood pulsing out of his forehead.  
 "What happened here?" He asked Damara and took the stretcher to move off it to a hospital room.  
 "私 は 知ら ない が, 私 は 角質 です." Said Damara.  
 "I don't understand a word of what you’re saying," cried Cronus and accelerated his steps. He leaned down toward the patient who was screaming in pain.  
 "Fuck fuck dolphin fucking doctors it hurt me," shouted the patient on the stretcher.  
 Cronus rolled him through a couple of doors and in the end they arrived in an empty room.  
 "Your forehead will be like new when I'm done with you, doll," he roused to the patient.  
 In the same moment the doors slammed open by the nurse Meenah Peixes. Behind her came a troll with long black hair fluttered in the wind.  
 "Oh no!" cried the woman with her hair and ran over to the bed. "Mituna, baby, how are you? Are all radical? "  
 "Aside" screamed Meenah and pushed away the woman. "This is worse than I thought. He must be anesthetized down! "  
 "NOOOO" Cried the woman with her hair and burst into tears.  
 "ALL THREE OF YOU, SHUT UP! Meenah, make him sleep and get him to stop screaming. Woman, stop crying, it's unattractive."  
 Meenah took out things and anesthetized the patient named Mituna. After a few minutes he was asleep, and after half an hour, his wounds was cleaned and sewd. 

Cronus was standing outside the room and talking to the woman with the long black hair. He had learned that her name was Latula Pyrope.  
 "Do you know what happened?" Asked Cronus and leaned against the wall.  
 "No, I was not there," replied Latula and wiped the corner of her eye with a tissue she received from Meenah.  
 "I'm sorry to say this, but I'm afraid that the injury is life threatening." Doctor shook his head. "It may look good now, but the wound is deeper than we thought."  
 "Oh no!" Latula burst into tears again. "What can you do? You have to do something! "  
 The sexy HUMAN thought for a moment and then said, in his deep voice. "Well, maybe there's one thing I can do, but I can not promise that he will be himself afterwards. But it is best that you go home now and get some rest. I promise you that everything will be fine.”  
 Latula thanked the doctor and went away. Cronus stayed in the hospital that night to watch over Mituna Captor.


	2. Chapter 2

When Mituna awoke the next morning he had an extreme pain in his body and also a horrible headache. A bright white light streamed in through the window and hit him hard in the eyes. He tried to lift his arm, and although it was very painful, he managed to put his hand to his forehead. Under his fingertips, he felt the stitches he’d received. A strong fear settled over the patient. Mituna exclaimed a cry then, that made it quiver in the windows of the hospital.  
 Cronus had fallen asleep on the floor beside the hospital bed, where Mituna been transferred in the night. Now he woke up suddenly and had to cover his ears.  
 "Shut up, you dirty banana", Cronus roared angrily while he tried to get on his feet. When he was on sturdy legs, and Mituna yet hadn’t stopped screaming, he pressed his hands over his patient's mouth. That made the bastard quiet down.  
 "I know you're scared now, but I promise I'll take care of you," said the sexy doctor as calmly as he could, given the situation. This seemed not make the patient feel safe at all, but Mituna began to writhe on the hospital bed instead. Cronus now had to hold him down in a stone grip to avoid being kicked.  
 "Help!" He shouted, hoping to get some help from a colleague. In through the door then a little head peeked in.  
 "Tho thith ith where you are?" said the head and opened the door to enter. The head was attached to a skinny body, and Cronus noticed that the troll had the same horns as the patient that was currently chewed furiously on his wrist.  
 "What, who, me?" replied Cronus confused and looked down at the little troll who now stood beside him.  
 "No, who the hell are you?" said the guy. "You know what, fuck it, I don’t care. Mituna thup, it'th me, Thollux. "  
 Mituna looked up under his bangs. He then shone up into a smile, and let go off the doctor‘s sexy wrist. Cronus sighed relieved.  
 "Hey Sollux! This disgusting potty is not very nice to me!" said Mituna loudly. Cronus opened his mouth to protest. He was a very kind and good doctor, thank you very much! But Sollux spoke first.  
 "Thath underthtandable, you’re annoying. I just wanted to check in on you, thee if you were alright. But I’ll take my leave now. I got thingth to do."  
 Sollux stared at Cronus for a moment behind his 3D glasses before he turned and walked away.  
 They both stared after him when he was gone.  
 "Well, that was nice. Or not. What a fucking dork!" said Cronus and crossed his arms over his masculine chest.  
 "No, Sollux is the best! Shut up, you baboon butt!" said Mituna and sat up. Cronus immediately pushed him down again.  
 "No, you stay where you are. And I guess I have to keep an eye on you, too, otherwise you’ll run around the hospital and hurt yourself even more... Are you retarded or something? "  
 "Yes," replied Mituna and looked confused.  
 "That explains a lot," sighed Cronus. This would be a long day.


End file.
